


All Of Me

by ladymac111



Series: Splanky [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: Pidge and Hunk finally confessed their feelings for one another at the Saturday night social dance.  It had been too long coming for them to wait one more minute to get into bed together, so they ducked out for a quick rendezvous before the Jack and Jill final.PWP outtake fromSplankythat occurs between chapters 15 and 16.





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> [All Of Me by Billie Holiday](https://open.spotify.com/track/7eWIeflGSRpQ2vtqkmeGVY)
> 
>  
> 
> Supplemental: [#34 by Dave Matthews Band](https://open.spotify.com/track/3mMqk2MAWy2pT1E73nYauu)

_All of me_  
_Why not take all of me_  
_Can't you see  
_ _I'm no good without you_

 _Take my lips_  
_I want to lose them_  
_Take my arms  
_ _I'll never use them_

  _You took the best_  
_So why not take the rest  
_ _Baby, take all of me_

 

 

Pidge's heart was thundering in her chest as she followed Hunk out into the darkening Minneapolis evening. To their infinite luck, he had landed housing with a dancer who was a former UWM classmate of Keith's and lived only three blocks from the ballroom. "Are you sure about this?" Pidge whispered, taking his hand as they walked.

He looked down at her and beamed. "I've never been more sure of anything."

Her belly fluttered. "I know, me too. But what I meant is, is Lizzy going to be okay with this?"

Hunk laughed and squeezed her fingers. "Keith has been keeping Lizzy up to date on everything that's been going on with you and me since January, and when we got here on Thursday she made a point of telling me that she put some condoms in the drawer in the bathroom."

Pidge barked a laugh before she could clap her hand over her mouth. "Holy shit."

"I know. I about died."

"I should tell you too, I'm on the pill now, I started about a month ago. But a condom is still a good idea."

"Yeah, I'm definitely with you. Even if you can't get pregnant, we should use condoms until we both get tested."

"Exactly."

When they got to the house Hunk unlocked the side door and let them in. "Lizzy gave me the spare key," he explained, kicking his shoes off, and indicating that she should do the same. "She and Adam are going to be out late, so."

"Is anyone else staying here?"

He started up the stairs to the second floor. "They're all at the dance right now. Keith and Lance are in the second bedroom, and somebody I don't know from Iowa is sleeping on the couch."

"So where are you, then?"

He gestured to the door. "Sewing room."

Pidge stepped in hesitantly -- sure enough, there was a sturdy little table with two sewing machines, and the small room was absolutely stuffed with fabric and notions and other stuff she didn't quite recognize. In the middle of this, taking up most of the floor, was an air mattress with a couple pillows and rumpled sheets, and Hunk's overnight bag next to it. She turned around when she heard the door close, and Hunk gave her a shy smile. "Hey."

"Hi," she breathed. She took her glasses off and set them on the table, then stepped up to him.

He held up a condom. "I got this."

She took it from him and tossed it on the bed behind her. "Undress me first."

He hesitated for just a second before he took her head in both hands and kissed her firmly. The touch of his lips was electric, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him like she had wanted to for months, if not longer. Her arms pushed his out of the way so he grabbed her hips and hiked her up; she wrapped her legs around him and gasped as he pressed her up against the wall and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue against hers. His tongue in her mouth set her absolutely throbbing against him, right at the spot where he was grinding his unmistakable arousal into her body.

 _Holy shit, this was really happening._ Pidge was so turned on that she was tingly and hot all over, and she could barely think for the physical wanting deep in her pelvis. She squirmed out of his grip and dropped onto her feet, then grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. Hunk stared for a second, mouth agape, before he pulled off his tie and threw it against the door with a flat little _smack_.

Pidge reached out and started undoing the buttons of his vest with shaking fingers, and he slid his hands around her waist, bare skin on bare skin, then under the waistband of her shorts, pushing them down along with her underwear. She shimmied completely out of them, then groaned and pressed her face into his chest when he grabbed her ass with both hands. He pulled her against himself, crouching just like if they were dancing so he could press his hips against hers again.

Which actually felt a little weird, since she was now naked except for her bra and he was mostly fully clothed. "Not fair," she gasped, grabbing for his belt buckle.

"Oh, shit, right." He let go and got his vest the rest of the way off, then worked on his shirt buttons while Pidge unbuckled his belt, but he stopped her when she went for the button on his trousers. "Let me."

"Oh. Okay."

He undid the fly and stripped his pants off, revealing the slightly-wrinkled bottom of his golden shirt and grey boxer-briefs that did very little to conceal his erection. She ached for him, to know exactly how big he was, how he would feel inside her. She was certain that now with her underwear off he could smell her, smell how wet she was, how much she wanted him.

He got his shirt off while she was staring, and then his undershirt, finally baring his chest and belly to her. He was hairier than she'd expected, although ... she didn't know what she'd expected. But it did clue her in that the smoothness of his face that she'd come to know was almost definitely the result of skilled shaving, and she made a mental note to thank him for it later.

She leaned in and licked his left nipple, drawing a gasp out of him, and then she slid her arms around his waist, up his back and then down, pushing her hands under the waistband of his underpants. He leaned in, pressing kisses down her neck from just under her ear to her collarbone, licking and nipping and driving her completely insane. His rigid cock was poking her in the belly now, through the cloth of his underwear, but that was several inches above where she wanted it.

"You're way too tall," she groaned, and he laughed.

"You're only getting that now?"

"You're good at compensating when we dance."

"Yes, yes I am." He wrapped his arms around her body, and he unhooked her bra after only a few seconds of fumbling.

She slipped the straps off her arms, and tossed it on top of her dress. "Nice work."

"Thanks." He knelt down in front of her, one hand on her waist and the other on her breast, and pressed open-mouthed caresses to the other breast, stealing her breath away.

"Hunk..."

"Hmmmm."

She pushed her hips forward, into his chest, and he kissed lower, down her belly, and stopped just above her pubic hair. She let out a whine, and he set his chin next to her belly button, smiling softly up at her in the dim light. "Another time, I promise. When we're not on a schedule."

"Oh fuck, that's right."

"Come down here."

He let her go, and she moved to sit on the air mattress while he took his underwear off. Pidge couldn't help staring at his cock a little -- she'd been wondering for a while what it looked like, and in a tremendous anticlimax it looked like an erect penis, the same shade as the rest of his skin but for its dark flush of arousal. Probably a little on the big side, but the rest of him was so big anyway that it didn't look like anything special. She imagined that analysis would change a bit once she actually got to touching it.

Then he joined her on the bed, pulled her into a kiss that was at once languorous and desperate, sweet and profoundly erotic. It was exactly what Pidge needed to crank her thirst up all the way, and suddenly she was absolutely desperate to get him on top of her. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and tried to pull him down, but he stayed where he was.

"Wait."

 _Wait?_ "What?"

"I should tell you," he said quietly, "that I ... I haven't exactly done this before."

She blinked. "You haven't _exactly_?"

He bit his lip and shook his head. "What I mean is, I've -- um. I've never had my penis inside someone before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, like ... I've done other stuff, but not that."

"That's okay," Pidge said, reaching up and touching his face, wanting desperately to reassure him, to set him at ease. "I've never done it with a real penis, but I know my way around a vibrator, so."

"So you know roughly what you're doing."

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. That's good."

"Let's go," she urged, trying to be gentle. "I want you so goddamn bad, Hunk. But I want to get back to see the Jack and Jill final, too."

He smiled, and relaxed visibly, if not completely. "Yeah, all right. I'm good. Let's do this."

He knelt on the mattress before her and grabbed the condom packet, tore it open, and after a moment of figuring it out, rolled it onto his cock. And then he looked up at her, pupils wide and breath coming shallowly. "We don't have any lube."

"The condom is lubricated, right?"

"Yeah, but there's never much."

She shook her head quickly. "I honestly don't think I'll need anything extra."

He nodded, licked his lips and looked down at where her thighs were slightly spread. "If you say so. But stop me if it hurts even a little, okay?"

"I will, I promise."

He shuffled closer, and she laid back on the mattress, spreading her legs and wrapping them around his thighs. She reached down to her vulva, to the slick wetness she knew was there, and spread it around a bit while he watched.

"Wow," he murmured.

"Told you."

"You sure did."

"Come on, I'm ready."

"Right. Okay." He braced his right arm on the mattress beside her waist, and with his left he gave his cock a couple of strokes, then shifted down to line himself up. She tried not to notice that his weight-bearing arm was trembling slightly -- definitely still a little nervous.

Pidge reached out and took him in her hand -- he may not have looked that big, but she could tell now that he definitely was. His breath caught and his eyes fluttered shut for a second. "You gonna help?"

"Yeah, it's easier this way. Just follow my lead."

"Whatever you say." He said it with reverence, with trust, and when she drew him in he followed her, until she guided his tip between her labia. "Oh my god."

"You're doing great." He _felt_ great, but she was throbbing for more, and pulled him closer, letting him press slowly inside. He felt absolutely enormous, and she was so tight, not fully relaxed yet, but she wanted him way too badly to wait any more than she had to. She was going to have to be smart about this. "Hold there for just a sec."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're just ... big. I have to take you slowly."

He gave a breathy shudder, and the sound sent another stab of lust through her. "Okay."

She rearranged her hands, and he tried to suck his belly up out of the way to give her space, though in doing so he accidentally pressed into her a little more than she liked. She couldn't help a little pained gasp, and he flinched back. "Sorry."

"It's okay, don't go anywhere." She got herself situated again, guiding him with her right hand now, and her left positioned to massage her clit. She glanced up at him. "Okay."

He pressed in again, still very slowly, but now instead of feeling like he was stretching her, her body welcomed him, engulfed his length and girth with pleasure, inch by torturous inch until his hips were pressed flush against the backs of her thighs, and she pulled the guide hand out of the way.

"Oh my god," he breathed, rocking into her.

She let her head tip back on the mattress. "Fuck, yes."

He adjusted his stance, braced both hands by her shoulders and took a shuddering breath. "Pidge, I'm pretty close already."

She ran her hand up his arm, over the flexing muscles. "That's okay, that's good."

"No, I mean ... I don't want to come first and then leave you cold."

She reached all the way up and cupped his cheek, and he brushed a distracted kiss to the inside of her wrist. "I've got it, don't worry." Her other hand was still between their bellies, and she pressed her knuckles gently up into him, into the squishy flesh underneath his pubic hair. He inhaled a bit sharply, almost a gasp, and definitely a sound of pleasure.

"Are you sure? Because, I mean, I don't know what you like and we don't have much time, so--"

"No, I --" She interrupted, but then gave up, waved her free hand dismissively. "I'll tell you all about my orgasms later. For now you just do what you're gonna do, and I'll do this and I'm sure we'll be good."

"I just want to be sure you ... you know, finish," he said, sounding uncertain. "I don't want it to be all about me."

"And I'm telling you, I know what I'm about. Now please, _please_ fuck me."

He let his head fall, and she saw his shoulders flex as he pressed into her, deep and firm, and he let out a low groan of pleasure.

"More," she begged.

He leaned down and kissed her first, hot and desperate and breathtakingly intimate. The movement changed the angle of his hips with hers, changed the feeling of him inside her, where he hit her, and she let out a gasp of pleasure when his cock rubbed her g-spot. And then he pushed into her with his hips again, harder, and then several more times, more quickly. "Oh my god, Pidge."

"Fuck, you feel amazing." She started circling two fingers around her clit as he thrust into her, and the sensation was ecstatic. With her other hand she reached for his body, grabbed his hip, trying to urge him _more, faster, harder_.

"God, I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too." He thrust hard, stealing her breath away. "Fuck, Hunk, I love you..."

She was filled with him, completely; he kept up the motion, that strength and stamina she'd gotten to know on the dance floor now translated into his hips pounding into hers, his cock rubbing inside her in exactly the way she liked best, every few strokes driving her to the very edge of pleasure, but not quite over that edge. It was maddening and it was everything she wanted.

It didn't take long for his breath to start getting decidedly ragged, and she was starting to feel liquid all over, like the wetness from her core had spread out to engulf her entire being, like him above her and between her legs and inside her was the only thing that existed. That and her fingers on her clit, which she was even momentarily forgetting about with the way Hunk was fucking her.

But he was close, and if he was close then she needed to finish quick, if she wanted to do it with him still inside.

It took very little, less even than she expected, just a couple moments of focus. Her orgasm seized her, powerful and sudden and with an involuntary cry. Its effect on Hunk was instant; he dropped down onto his elbows, thrusting wildly and gasping against the side of her face until he was trembling too, sucking in huge lungfuls of air and still thrusting, although he seemed to have lost his direction. And she was still going, still going as he surrounded her with dizzying power; they were a binary system of black holes, consuming one another in a violent, earth-shaking climax.

After a minute he slowed, and finally stopped with a deep sigh. She took his face with her free hand and drew it to hers, kissed him as hard as she possibly could, trying as much as she could to draw out this connection between them, to just keep _feeling_ him.

But before long he pulled gently away. He pushed himself up with what seemed like a huge effort, held the condom steady with one hand and slipped out of her. She couldn't help squeezing around him as he went, wishing that they could just stay like that. The friction of him sliding out of her almost pushed her over the edge again, and she let out a whine that was half pleasure and half frustration.

He was breathing heavily while he pulled the condom off and tied it shut, and then he pushed her to the side and flopped down on the mattress next to her.

She rolled into him, and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her to his chest. "That was the best idea I've ever had," she murmured.

He laughed, deep and warm and all around her. "I have to say, I agree." He took a deep, contented breath, and kissed the top of her head. "Can we just stay here forever?"

Pidge's oxytocin said _yes, yes, yes!_ but she knew they couldn't. "We have to go back for Kit and Andy in the Jack and Jill final."

He sighed. "Yeah, we can't really miss that."

"But, well..." She turned her head and kissed his shoulder. "If you wanted I could stay here with you tonight."

"Really?"

"I mean, being purely selfish, this inflatable mattress is a hell of a lot more comfortable than my bed at Andy's house."

"Where did he put you up?"

"Living room floor. I've got five yoga mats, though, and my own pillow, so it's better than last year."

Hunk chuckled. "You're welcome to sleep here with me. It seems like the queen mattress is the right size for the two of us, probably."

She rolled back a little bit to look him in the face. "If that's a yes I'll tell Matt he can have my yoga mats."

Hunk smiled and kissed her reverently, and when he drew back again the expression on his face matched the delight in her heart. "That's a yes."

 


End file.
